Avalon's Trials
by Guardian of the Phoenix
Summary: After 13 years Jake Long is back with the one he loves but will a Fae King stop the happy endding I don't own ADJL surmmy sucks just read this is a slash story


Jake Long and his friends walked home from a another battle and where Victorious once again but tonight Jake was very much distracted for it was his fourteenth wedding anniversary and his partner had left thirteen years ago leaving him with their twelve year old daughter Titania Long

"So Jakie Titania is going for the big 1-3 this Saturday what's the plan?" asked Trixie

"Nothing much we are going to my parents house they have something fun they said I still haven't told her" said Jake

"Yeah and I wanted to ask you did you get that divorce yet Jake I mean it's been so long I mean dose your daughter even remember her um mother?"

"No I haven't and I am not sure I want one just yet" said Jake

Trixie noticed how he evaded the last part of her question

"Come on Jake it's been nearly thirteen years since Raven left it's time to give up" said Trixie

"Look something happened I know Raven just wouldn't leave without telling me Trix just leave it alone"

After saying good-bye to the others Jake headed for his parents home where his daughter was his parents often agreed to watch her while he had Dragon business he walked slowly while thinking of what Trixie said

I should just give up maybe Raven isn't coming back

He shook his head no he couldn't think like that Raven will return to him their love was stronger then any force on earth magic or not.

As he walked he didn't know four pairs of eyes watching him one with amusement and the other great love and adoration.

"Master are you sure you want to do this Oberon will be pleased he expects you to remarry him"

"Puck enough I will do as I please you however may leave if ye wish"

Puck looked at his master to all he looks like a beautiful elven-featured male with pale green skin and red hair.

"No I wish to go with you forever"

"Good now to my daughter I haven't see her in years well if you count the dreams spells but it will be nice to feel her once again"

"Yes milord I agree to the Long home we go" said Puck as they vanished

Jake however walked to a place where he often came to the university for one where he first met Raven after he and Rose broke up for good.

Raven was a young witch something he later found out who had taken interest in the human magic known as science and wanted to study it they had the same classes and after months of friendship Jake fell in love with Raven after school they where married and soon there daughter was born.

"But why did he go and leave us"

Jake walked up to his parents door and unlocked (During times when he came in late and his parents asleep he kept a key) it but he was greeted by a most unusual sight

"Greetings husband"

"Daddy your home"

Jake looked from his daughter a tall young girl of twelve with long blond hair and green eyes something he inherited from her mother but gain her Asian looks from Jake.

Jake then looked at Raven a tall and muscular , and he had an air of gracefulness. His hair was silvery blonde Raven was very attractive, and gained a lot of attention from men and woman alike.

Mrs. Long looked from her son to his mate and sensing tension took her granddaughter in the other room

"Titania let's go and have some cookies and let leave you parents to talk"

"Yes dear daddy and I have much to discuss" said Raven

"Yeah why did you go where did go?" asked Jake

Raven chuckled "Dear so many questions I was called back to my realm then I found I could not leave but I left many messages"

"What I have see or received none I repeat nothing from you in over thirteen years I thought you abounded us"

Tears started to form in Jake's eyes

"Jake I apologize I wanted nothing then to come home to you my love but if you would take me back and this time I will not vanish again" said Raven

"And what of Titania she knows nothing of you"

"Again my love I use dream spells to talked to her she knows who I am and why I am gone it was her and you whom kept me going and nothing will separate us again"

Jake looked at his husband and nodded

"Fine but no more disappearing acts and don't think this is far from over" said Jake

"I know Jake my husband but now we are a family again and no one may try and divide us" said Raven

Scene change

The isle of the Fae better known as Avalon was formed at about the same time that the Third Race were, from magic for centuries there after it was ruled by Queen Mab who then was overthrown by her son Oberon who still rules there today.

Oberon had the looks of a tall, haughty, aristocratic figure in royal garb, with white hair, blue skin, and "elvish" features Oberon is the most powerful of the Third Race, except for his mother Queen Mab, and even then, he was still able to overthrow her. He possesses considerable authority over Avalon, and can order its trees and rocks to attack intruders.

He sat in his throne room waiting for his queen to return from whatever he was doing but for Puck now where was he

"Sisters appeared before me"

Three woman appeared before him they where known as the Weird Sisters three tall, stately, and beautiful young women in flowing gowns looked at their lord

Luna was the sister of fate She can be distinguished from the others by her silver/white hair. Luna is the most mystical of the three

Phoebe is the sister of grace She can be distinguished from the others by her blonde hair. She is supposedly more gentle and kindly than her sisters.

Selene is the sister of Vengeance, or Fury She can be distinguished from the others by her black hair. Selene is the most severe of the three'

"Yes milord" said Luna

"You have summoned us"

"And we have come"

"Good ladies I have summoned you here for as you can see the Lady and Puck are not here I want to you to find Puck and bring him here and if you see the Lady of Avalon tell him if comes now he will be forgiven"

"Aye milord"

"We will do as you command"

The sisters vanished in a flame of fire

"Yes I know you will and soon my queen I will bring you back to where you belong" said Oberon

"My Lord may I be of service" said a voice

The Lord of Faes turned to see a gaunt looking woman in a tattered green dress with long purple hair and pale bluish-purple skin she was the Banshee Her most powerful weapon in her regular form is her voice, which can mesmerize mortals or cause them considerable pain; indeed, her wailing is supposedly fatal to humans.

"Yes I wish you to find the queen and bring him home"

"But my lord beside yourself he is the most powerful of the Fair Folk"

The looked at her "He must for some reason wishes to return to the human world find out why and report back to me is that clear?" Oberon said his voice booming like thunder.

"Yes my lord your wish is my command" said Banshee

As she vanished but she had her own plans she knew the Queen had fell in love with a mortal and she would use this to become queen of Avalon.

Meanwhile Raven had his own dilemma yes he was reunited with his family but for how long despite his magical heritage Jake will soon perished but then again

Raven walked in front of his magical mirror Known as Raven's Mirror he waved his hand over it to show a minotaur guardian of New Olympus, stood vigilant over an ancient tree. Golden fruit dangled from its limbs as tempting now as they had been at the beginning of creation. In man's bible it was called the tree of knowledge. It was written that a serpent tricked Eve into tasting the ambrosia which she'd then given to Adam. Their disobedience had caused man to be banished from The Garden of Eden. Separating humanity forever from the other creatures that continued to live in paradise. But the ambrosia had also given Adam and Eve long life. The two of them, and their direct descendants, had lived to be close to a thousand years old. He watched as a supernatural flame danced around the tree. Only a full blooded fay or direct descendent of the ancient God's, from Mount Olympus, could pick from it without being burned. The only effect the fruit had on them is that it was highly intoxicating. But if a human were feed the fruit they would be granted longevity, like their ancestors Adam and Eve.

His own daughter once she learned her magic was guaranteed her a long life and for service and friendship he would offer it to Jake's friends and allies as well as their children.

Everything was perfect nothing would bring it down

Okay first one done the name might change later on if I think of a better title well bye now.


End file.
